Room 12
by zephiey
Summary: Twelve rooms and one innocent mistake can change your life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Room 12

**Author:** zephiey

**Disclaimer:** No infringement intended. The characters in this work are the property of their copyrighted owners. This is a parody.

**Summary:** Twelve rooms and one mistake can change a life forever.

**Rating:** Mature

Room 12

**Chapter 1**

"Room 12, top of the stairs turn right, last door down the hall", the desk clerk instructed. Picking up her valise she walked up the stairs, down the hall and opened the door to room 12. Setting her bag on the floor, she fell back onto the bed, enjoying the feel of it under her.

Deciding that a bath and a new dress were in order she gathered her toiletries and walked to the bath. The clerk had told her that although today the hotel was quiet tonight it would be filled with rowdy cowboys. Rowdy cowboys did not bother her, in fact she knew many a rowdy cowboy but seeing the clerks obvious concern she agreed to stay in her room tonight after dinner.

Feeling much more pleasant after a nice bath, she walked downstairs with her soiled dress in hand. Inquiring of the clerk if there were a laundry service that could clean it for her, he had answered yes. Her dress would not be ready until tomorrow but that would not be a problem. Walking to the small hotel restaurant she sat down and ordered dinner.

After enjoying the wonderful meal, she decided to return to her room. Walking up the stairs she failed to notice the admiring looks of the few cowboys that had begun to drift in.

As the night wore on the music, dancing and general noise from the celebrations taking place in the saloon next door and downstairs in the hotel did not keep her from sleeping deeply.

"Room 12, top of the stairs, turn right, last door down the hall", the clerk informed him. Picking up his bag, the man climbed the stairs wearily. After the long ride and even longer business all he wanted was a bath and bed in that order. Passing the bath, he decided that now was as good a time as any to enjoy one.

Slipping the key in the lock he opened the door, not bothering to turn on the lamp he placed his boots and bag on the small chair. Setting his gun and belt on the table next to the bed he removed his shirt. Dropping it on the chair he unbuttoned his pants, allowing them to rest on his hips. Exhausted he pulled the covers down and crawling into bed he fell asleep immediately.

She was warm. Very warm. She felt as if she had fallen asleep next to a cozy fire. Snuggling into the down filled mattress she drifted between sleep and wakefulness, enjoying the warmth.

Softness is what surrounded him. It reminded him of when he was a young boy and he would snuggle next to his mother. Smiling slightly he drifted between sleep and wakefulness.

"Room 12, top of the stairs, turn right, last door down the hall", the clerk informed the five men standing in front of him. Taking the spare key from the clerk and tipping their hats the men carried on a muted conversation as they climbed the stairs.

Seeing another name with number 12 next to it, this one male the clerk shrugged deciding that Brown had made a mistake when recording the numbers.

Slipping the key in the door the older of the men stood and stared. Wondering what was wrong the third oldest turned to see. Each of the other three in turn stared at the scene before them. Slipping into the room quietly, the older one removed the gun from the table, unloaded it and passed it to one of the younger. Sending a silent message to the rest, they all leaned back and waited.

Waking slowly he realized there was something wrong almost immediately. Reaching for his gun he felt the hand grip his wrist. Looking up he noticed the green-eyed glare and the gun immediately. Leaning back he saw the other four men, leaning almost casually against the walls and furniture. At least their postures were casual. The look in their eyes were another matter entirely. From green, to gray, to blue, to hazel, the look that was in all their eyes was the same, death.

Leaning back against the headboard his arm came into contact with something soft. Turning his head slightly his eyes widened as he took in the partially dressed woman in his bed. Her eyes opened and the same shocked look entered her eyes that still resided in his. Turning his head slightly he watched as she took in the five men in the room with them. Turning back to look at him he saw a myriad of questions in her gaze moments before one of the men spoke.

"Now little sister perhaps you would care to explain", the older one asked, jerking his gun in the direction of her bedmate. "No", he continued, "then perhaps you Mister Nick Barkley would care to explain to us why you are in bed with our sister?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Looking at the woman across from him Nick could not remember ever seeing someone as beautiful as she. Not that her features were arresting or even striking, it wasn't the individual beauty of each of her features, rather it was the way that they melded. When he had first seen her this morning lying next to him in his, hers, their bed he was intrigued. Her hair was brown but not quite. He could see reds and blondes in it. Her eyes were greenish gold, a combination of color that he had never seen before. Her skin looked soft, silky and he almost reached out to touch it but the movement from one of her brothers stopped him.

He didn't want to give them any more reason to shoot him then they already had. The eldest had directed him to get dressed and follow them downstairs. When he rose out of the bed to put his shirt on he saw the look that passed between the brothers. Yes, his pants were on but they hung low on his hips, not disguising his reaction to finding a beautiful woman in his bed. One of the brothers had started toward him but the restraining hand on his arm changed his mind.

Now sitting here waiting Nick went over the happenings of last night. The truth was difficult to believe even he knew it. Putting himself in the brothers' place he wondered how he would have reacted if Audra had been in bed with a man that he did not know from Adam. Probably not as calmly as they had to his presence in their sister's bed. Smiling a bit at the thought of exactly how he would have reacted, Nick noticed Sam watching him.

"I was just thinking of how I would have reacted if I found my sister in a strange man's bed", Nick said.

"And how would that have been Mr. Barkley?", Sam asked.

"Nick please, and I would have reacted a bit more violently than your brother's did", Nick observed softly.

"Well, Mr. Barkley your lucky that James is here. If he had not been then my other four brothers would have had you strung up before you had a chance to explain", Sam whispered.

"I take it James is the calmer of your brothers then?"

Smiling a little Sam answered, "Not calmer just less likely to anger quickly. But when he does get angry look out. I have only seen him lose his temper four times in my life and believe me you do not want to experience it."

"In that respect he is like my elder brother Jarrod. Jarrod rarely loses his temper. I think it comes from being a lawyer but when he does you definitely want to say out of his way."

Looking over at her brothers speaking quietly amongst themselves Sam turned back to Nick.

"The blonde is Clint, he is the youngest of the boys. He has a temper but he never dwells on his anger. The brown- headed one sitting next to Clint is Thomas, he is two years older than Clint.

He can be stubborn, sometimes so stubborn that nothing anyone says to him can change his mind. The one standing is Luke. Stubborn, hot headed or so James is always telling him. But Luke has a code of honor that few people can live up to. And last is Gabriel. Like James he does not anger quickly but when he feels that his family has been wronged he can be the most dangerous."

Nick looked over the five men that sat at the table across the room. At any other time Nick would have been pleased to make their acquaintance but the circumstances at this moment were far from being ideal. Turning to Sam, Nick saw the vulnerable look on her face for a split second before it was replaced with a look of calm. That look of vulnerability made up Nick's mind.

Standing Nick walked over to the five men. Seeing him walk toward them the brothers rose as one, some hands clenched in anger. Taking a deep breath Nick calmly announced, "The wedding will be this evening."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The wedding was beautiful. The setting sun cast soft shades of pink, purple and red over the witnesses. The bride in a lovely pale yellow dress, a bouquet of wildflowers and roses held in her hand was escorted down the path to her waiting groom. The groom dressed in a black leather vest with a soft blue chambray shirt. His boots polished and his hair slicked back. The witnesses heard his deep vibrant voice promise to love, honor and keep in sickness and health. Her melodic voice repeated the same vows. The exchange of rings was the only hitch in the ceremony but the groom removed a medallion from around his neck. Placing it around her neck he whispered that this would have to do 'til rings could be bought.

Fingering the medallion she nodded, smiling a bit. When the kissing part came she was surprised at how soft his lips felt on hers. Hollering and cheers followed the kiss. The ladies that had attended escorted her back to the hotel while the men took him to the saloon for a congratulatory drink.

The five men that had surrounded the couple throughout the ceremony followed the group of men slowly to the saloon, each deep in his own thoughts.

Nick drank to yet another toast given to him. Thank God he had the sense not to drink on every toast, he thought, otherwise he would be unable to walk back to the hotel. Finally able to excuse himself from the celebrating cowboys he walked out of the saloon. Turning down the street he walked across the alleyway to the hotel next door. The hotel his wife was in.

Entering the hotel he watched as James walked down the stairs. As he looked up he saw the look of pain cross his wife's face before the ever present calm returned. Turning around slowly he looked at each of the brothers, his thoughts clearly written on his face. As he walked by James he grabbed his arm.

James looked down at the hand that gripped his arm then up at the face of the man that held him. Anger radiated off of Nick as he thought of the pained look he had seen on Sam's face.

Moving closer to James until he was almost nose to nose Nick ground out, "Stay away from my wife." With that he released James' arm and taking one last look around at the other four he turned, walking up the stairs to his wife.

Entering their room Nick found Sam staring out the window, her arms crossed in front of her. Standing there he stared at her. This was his wife, he thought. Walking to her he stopped just near her. Before he had a chance to reach out to touch her she turned, flinging herself into his arms, her body wracked by sobs. Nick's arms closed around her, smoothing her hair he whispered nonsense words of comfort.

Taking a deep breath Sam tried to compose herself. Leaning her head on Nick's chest she began to apologize.

"Shh it's ok. After all you've been through over the last day a few tears are nothing", whispered Nick. Pulling her face from his chest he wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs. Bending his head slightly he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Now tell me what your brothers said that upset you", Nick asked softly.

"It was nothing", Sam replied turning to face the window once more.

"It was something", Nick replied sitting on the bed. "Tell me."

Looking at Nick she saw the concern on his face, and the stubborn glint in his eye that said he would not rest 'til he knew exactly what had upset her. Walking away from the window Sam began pacing and talking.

"They came up to talk to me about what was expected of me. At first I didn't quite know what they were referring to but then Clint made a comment about….. Oh God Nick! The things they said", Sam cried, burying her face in her hands.

Standing up Nick gathered her in his arms. Stroking her back he urged her to finish. Taking a deep breath Sam continued.

"Clint said I was no better than a whore. He wondered how many other men I had slept with. Thomas and Luke said that they were glad that Mama had died so that she could not see how I had turned out…how…how I shamed them all. Gabriel didn't say anything but the look in his eyes…Nick his eyes were so cold", she sobbed. "And James….James said that the only way that any of them would believe that I was innocent is if they had proof. "

Nick could feel the fury wash over him. They called themselves her family, her brothers but they were lower than snakes. Rather than give her their understanding they gave her their prejudice and self- righteousness. Knowing that his anger would not help, Nick took a calming breath.

Releasing Sam Nick walked over to the window and stared out of it. He could still feel the cold fury at the words of her brothers' roll through him. Running his hand through his hair he decided that they needed to leave but first he was going to hurt her brother's as deeply as they had hurt his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gathering the last of their things Nick looked around the room making sure that everything was set. The bed was unmade, covers strewn haphazardly. The wash basin held the small washcloth, part of it hanging over the side like a flag. The torn shirt lay on the chair, testament to an unknown battle. But it was what lay in the middle of the bed that would cut the deepest. Three small reddish brown drops smeared into the fabric of the sheet stood testament to the happenings that transpired in this room last night.

Looking over at his wife Nick asked, "Ready?"

At her nod Nick opened the door and led the way out of the room. Walking down the stairs Nick noticed with pride that Sam never looked up as they walked through the lobby to the desk. Returning their keys, Nick looked over at the five men. Keeping his features calm he bent down and whispered something to Sam. At this she raised her head, her face suffused with color. Turning her face to his Nick kissed her slowly. Wrapping his arm about her he walked outside with his wife.

Their horses were tied up outside the hotel, the livery stable having saddled them earlier. Tying the last of the bags onto the packhorse Nick assisted Sam up onto her mount. He smiled at her grimace of discomfort that brought a hiss of displeasure from their audience. Squeezing her hand for just a moment his eyes conveyed his pride in her. Grabbing the reins of Diego he swung up in the saddle. Retrieving the reins of the packhorse from the post, they began their journey home.

Very little conversation took place as they road through the country. Sam enjoyed the exhilaration of being able to ride astride again. All the times at school and at friends she was forced to ride sidesaddle. Not that she minded but there was something enjoyable about being able to ride a horse the way it should be ridden. The smooth mare that Nick had picked out for her was a joy. When she had seen it being led from the livery stable this morning and tied to the post outside the hotel she smiled with joy at the sight. A beautiful chocolate brown, the mare seemed to enjoy the company of her owner's stallion.

As soon as they were out of sight of the town she had dismounted and ran her hands lovingly over the coat of the mare. Looking up at Nick she smiled her thanks at such a lovely gift. He simply replied that a lovely lady needed a lovely mare to ride.

Watching the man that was her husband she decided that Nicholas Barkley was an enigma. As soon as she was sure of what he was thinking he surprised her once again. When he proposed their agreement last night she was astounded. He had promised not to demand his conjugal rights until she was ready. Most men would have not been so thoughtful she pointed out to Nick. All Nick had said is that he was not most men. Then when he had proposed the plan to teach her brothers a lesson she was amazed at the venom in his words. She had reluctantly agreed and so they had set the stage. She felt guilty at misleading her brothers but their words to her last night hurt her and if this were the only revenge she could take then so be it.

Perhaps the strangest thing she found about Nick was how affectionate he was. She knew his affection had no hidden reason behind it. He himself had said that he was affectionate by nature, something his family tolerated. She found him addictive.

Setting camp, Sam was surprised that Nick could cook, and well too. After they had set camp near the stream Nick had informed her that if the fish cooperated they would have fresh fish for dinner. Not only did the fish cooperate but Nick cooked them in a delicious way. When she asked him where he learned to cook he said he picked up a few things. Even the coffee he made was good. Sitting here and sipping her coffee she questioned Nick about his family and his home.

"Well. I told you about Jarrod. Next would be Heath, he is the newest member of the family. We didn't know about him 'til about two years ago. Our father had an affair with his mother, he didn't know that when he left he left her with child. Heath was the result. There are times I wished I had known about him sooner but I love him regardless. The next brother is Eugene, he is away at college. I don't see him as often as I would like to but when he comes home I make up for it. The only girl in the family is Audra. She is beautiful but stubborn. And like all baby sisters a pain when she was growing up", finished Nick, the love he felt for his family evident in his voice.

"What about your mother?"

"My mother is hard to explain. She is strong, willful, independent, loving, stubborn…. I guess you will just have to wait 'til you meet her to see how she is", Nick ended.

Sipping her coffee Sam stared into the flames.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing", Sam answered, not quite sure how to put her fears into words.

"Come here", Nick instructed holding his arms out. Sam sat down next to Nick. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her he said, "Don't worry, it will be fine."

Staring into the fire Sam relaxed into Nick's arms, praying silently that he was right.

The chill in the air woke her. Last night she had snuggled next to Nick, the heat from him and his voice lulled her to sleep. Sitting up, Sam wondered where Nick was. The fire had been tended to, coffee and breakfast sat next to the fire keeping warm. Standing and stretching, Sam looked around trying to figure out where her husband was. Walking to the water's edge Sam heard a splash. Looking out into the stream she saw her husband standing naked in thigh deep water, bathing. He looked like one of the Greek Gods she had seen in the museum. What she could see was tanned and well sculpted. Moving out of sight Sam watched as he washed. She had seen her fair share of shirtless men at home but she had never seen a man naked. She watched as he rinsed off, the water flowing over his shoulders and down his back. As he walked out of the water Sam felt her face redden at the sight before her. Turning, she walked back to camp as quickly as she could.

Nick slipped his shirt on as he walked back into camp. Seeing Sam sipping her coffee he grabbed a cup for himself.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Nick", Sam responded feeling the color suffuse her face.

Quirking an eyebrow, Nick wondered why his wife was blushing. Quickly putting her cup down Sam started to gather her things to take to the stream to wash and change.

"The water is cold Sam", warned Nick.

"I know Nick", Sam answered. Realizing what she had said her face suffused with color again. Turning quickly she walked away before Nick realized exactly what she had said. Watching his wife walk to the stream Nick thought of her reaction to him this morning and the fact that she knew the water was cold. A slow smile spread across his face when he realized why she had reacted as she had.

As they set camp for the second night, Sam was sore. She was used to riding, just not used to being in the saddle for hours on end. When she dismounted from Lady her legs felt like jelly. She was sore, tired and to top it all of Nick had not kissed her once today. She knew that it was irrational to expect him to kiss her daily but by his own admission he was affectionate. And today he hadn't been! Being sore, the stress from being married, disowned, and unwanted took its toll on her. Sam finally lost her temper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nick watched the firebrand he married sleep. If anyone had asked him to describe Sam earlier he would have used words like demure, quiet, ladylike. But if someone asked him to describe his wife now he would use words like stubborn, willful, ornery, fiery, perfect! And she packed quite a wallop for such a little thing too. He knew it was just a matter of time for her to lose control after all she had been through but he hadn't been prepared for the force of her temper. He smiled when he remembered how she took him to task for not kissing her. His smile faded when he remembered the pain in her voice at how her brothers had treated her. When he tried to comfort her she lashed out at him. She got in a good punch before he was able to restrain her. Her temper gave way to tears and Nick simply held her as she railed against everything that had happened. Exhausted from riding and her temper she fell into an uneasy sleep. As soon as he was sure that she was sleeping deeply he checked the horses, fixed a bit of food in case she woke up and simply waited.

Watching her sigh deeply in her sleep, Nick's thoughts turned to her brothers. He was not one to hate someone without a good reason but if he had to describe the emotion he was feeling at this moment it would be hatred. Deep, blinding hatred for those five men! He knew eventually they would seek out their sister and he hoped that when they did he was old, feeble or dead! Because if they sought her out any earlier he could guarantee he would be brought up on five charges of murder!

Tossing the remains of his coffee away, Nick stoked the fire. Moving to where Sam lay Nick sat down on one of the blankets. Setting his gun and holster next to him he removed his boots. Untucking his shirt and unbuckling his belt he lay down next his wife. No sooner he had lain down Sam curled next to him sighing contentedly. Tucking her head under his chin, Nick pulled the blanket over both of them. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.

Waking, Sam moved a bit. Hearing the low grunt next to her she looked into her husband's sleeping face. His arm draped around her waist was warm in fact his whole body was warm. Sleeping next to him was like sleeping next to a cozy fire. In the few short days that they had been married she found that she liked sleeping next to Nick Barkley. Having his strong arms around her, his warm body next to her made her feel protected and comforted. Unlike when he was awake Nick barely moved when he slept.

Sam's eyes roamed over his relaxed features, coming to rest on his lips. Lips that were soft and sensual one moment, hard and grim the next. Nick always initiated the kiss when they did kiss, Sam wondered what it would be like to kiss him first. Since he was asleep and he wouldn't mind Sam decided to kiss him. Moistening her lips a bit Sam moved slowly toward him, placing her lips on his she kissed him softly. Moving back, she looked up at his face making sure he was still asleep. Seeing that he was still sleeping, Sam softly kissed him again. Moving her lips slowly over Nick's she sighed at the feelings kissing him evoked. Moving her hand from his chest to his neck she played with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. Ending the kiss slowly she moved back, looking up she found herself staring into the amused eyes of her now awake husband.

"Don't stop on my account", Nick murmured, his deep voice like soft velvet.

Blushing furiously, Sam dropped her face onto Nick's chest complaining, "You're supposed to be asleep."

Chuckling softly Nick teased, "I make it a point to wake up when a beautiful woman is kissing me."

"And how many beautiful women have kissed you while you were sleeping?", asked Sam, trying to keep her voice light and teasing but failing miserably.

Hearing the hurt underlying her words, Nick gently raised her face to his, whispering. "Only one, you."

Lowering his lips to hers Nick told himself that he was just going to kiss her once then stop. His lips touched hers and he knew he was lost. He had been dreaming of her beneath him, of kissing her, of loving her. When he woke to find her kissing him it took all his considerable self-control and prayers to the heavens above to remain still as she kissed him. Now as he kissed her softly he knew that just kissing her would not be enough for him. Breaking the kiss Nick rested his forehead on hers, taking a deep breath. Looking up at Nick, Sam whispered pulling his lips to hers, "Kiss me again, Nick."

Nick pulled away sighing deeply, seeing the hurt and confused look in Sam's eyes he tried his best to explain.

"Sam, darlin', if I kiss you again I can't promise I will stop. You feel so good in my arms and I don't think I can just kiss you. Do you understand what I am saying? I may not be able to stop", Nick finished hoarsely. Taking a deep breath Nick continued, "I promised you not to demand anything of you 'til you were ready, if I kiss you again I may not be able to keep that promise."

Sam gazed up at Nick seeing the raw need etched onto his face, she whispered, "Nick, I trust you."

Lowering his head to hers Nick kissed her. A slow, languorous kiss. Moving his lips over hers he nipped at her lip before sucking the pain away. Tracing the shape of her lips, Nick asked and received permission to slip between her lips to taste her mouth. Nothing had prepared Sam for the feelings of Nick's tongue dueling with hers. She followed his lead, pursuing him when he retreated, tasting, learning the texture of him. Moving from her mouth, Nick kissed his way across her cheek to her ear. Running his tongue across her lobe he whispered, sending goosebumps down her spine, "Should I stop?"

"Not yet", was the answer he received.

Flicking his tongue across her earlobe he kissed his way down her neck. Stopping to run his tongue over her pulsepoint. Swirling his tongue around her pulsing skin he nipped it gently. Running his lips gently over the bite he suckled at her pulsepoint. The feel of Nick's lips suckling her neck caused Sam to moan. She had never felt anything like the sensations that Nick's lips and whiskers were causing. One moment she wanted to escape the feel of the gentle nips, the rough texture of his chin, the next she wanted him to do more. Arching her neck she surrendered to the sensations.

Nick couldn't think any longer. He knew that he should stop but Sam had said 'not yet' so he continued. Shifting slightly Nick lay Sam flat on the blanket. Looking down at her he saw how her lips were swollen from his kisses, her neck red from his whiskers and suckling. Seeing the hint of his chain under her shirt Nick ran his lips along her collarbone. Sliding his hand up her side, Nick gently caressed the underside of her breast through her shirt as he kissed her. Hearing her whimper Nick raised her head and asked again, " Should I stop?"

Pulling his head back down the words 'not yet" were whispered.

Sliding his hand along her shirt Nick deftly unbuttoned it. Sliding his hand inside her shirt he moved it to one side, exposing her chemise. Reaching up Nick untied the bow that held the top of her chemise together. Trailing his fingers down he lay open the sides. Dropping his head he trailed kisses down her neck to the valley of her breasts. Running his tongue along her sternum Nick caressed her breast through her chemise. Teasing her nipple between his fingers he felt her arch into his caress. Moving his head, Nick followed the contour of her chemise with his lips. Moving over her chemise his lips traveled unerringly to her nipple. Taking the small taut bud in his lips he suckled, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape from Sam. Moving her hands to his hair, Sam held him at her breast, enjoying the sensations that his lips and tongue evoked. A sweet aching pleasure traveled through Sam in response to Nick's attention. She knew there was something more but what she was not sure. Feeling Nick pull away Sam protested the loss of him for a moment before the sweet pleasure of his lips on her right breast drove all disappointment away.

Returning to her lips again Nick's hand moved over her stomach caressing firmly. Unbuttoning her riding skirt Nick asked once again, "Should I stop?"

Unable to find her voice Sam answered him in the only way she could, she kissed him. Opening the front of her riding skirt, Nick's hand traveled lower. Kissing and suckling at her breast once more Nick gently traced the contour of her mound of Venus. Sam gasped at the twin sensations of his lips and hand. The fire that had begun in her belly became hotter as Nick caressed her. Sliding his hand lower Nick rested his fingers on the inside of her thigh. Feeling her tighten in response to his hand resting on her inside thigh Nick caressed her thigh in a soft circular motion through her undergarments. Feeling her relax, Nick let his hand drift upwards. With soft but sure movements, Nick caressed her very core.

At such an intimate touch Sam's eyes flew open. She had never felt anything so startling. At first she wanted to tell Nick to stop but at his soft caresses she found her body turning to liquid, the fire in her belly increasing in heat. Unable to do more than moan Sam began to feel a tightening in her, she could feel herself reaching for something but what she didn't know. She was frightened but at the same time exhilarated, all her nerves centered where Nick was caressing. Feeling Nick enclose her nipple in his lips and his finger stroke her, Sam cried out feeling her body shatter, only to be formed again. The feeling lasting for what seemed like an eternity but in reality only a few minutes. Finally able to focus, Sam looked up into the passion filled eyes of her husband.

"Nick?", Sam asked knowing that there was something missing. Somehow she knew that what she experienced Nick should have experienced, but he hadn't. Seeing her concern Nick smiled slightly, kissing her softly he pulled her to him. Tucking her head under his chin he rubbed her back saying, "Shh, go to sleep we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow."

Unable to keep her eyes open, the feeling of utter relaxation coursing through her Sam snuggled into her husband's chest, falling to sleep. Listening to her breathing Nick regained control over his body, closing his eyes he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Seeing the riders approach Nick pulled up on Diego. Sam moved Lady closer to Diego. As the group of men approached Nick could see that they were trail tired. Their scratchy faces and dust filled clothes indicated that they had been riding trail for a while. Watching them rein in front of him and Sam he noted the open interest in his wife and their packhorse.

"Howdy", the leader of the three greeted Nick. Nick nodded his head and returned the greeting.

"Been riding long?", the man asked.

"Nope", Nick answered.

"Heading anywhere in particular?", the leader asked.

"Yep", answered Nick.

Tipping his hat back on his head the leader scratched the side of his head and grinned at his companions. "Not much of a talker are you Mister?"

"Nope", answered Nick.

"Well we'll be on our way then. Good talking to ya. 'Mam", the leader said tipping his hat in the direction of Sam. Wheeling his horse around he and his two companions continued on their way.

Turning Diego, Nick watched as the three men rode away. Urging Diego into a trot Nick couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Seeing Nick's face Sam said, " Something is wrong."

"Yes, and I don't like it", answered Nick, glancing back over his shoulder.

Nick and Sam rode for another two hours, Nick still unable to shake the feeling that something was just not right. Rounding the bend, Nick turned to speak to Sam when a shot rang out and he slumped forward in his saddle.

"NICK!", Sam shouted grabbing Diego's reins and pulling him toward the trees. Another shot rang out this time hitting the pine tree that she and Nick just passed. Jumping off her horse, she pulled Diego near a stand of pines, their trunks hiding him and his rider. Reaching for Nick's rifle Sam rummaged for the extra bullets in his saddlebags. Grabbing them she loaded the Winchester rifle quickly. Hearing the sound of approaching riders Sam positioned herself behind one of the pines. Waiting until they were in sight Sam shouted her warning, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

One of the riders laughed saying, "It's only the woman."

The second one shouted, "I told ya I hit him!"

The one that was the leader shouted, "Surrender darlin' and we might even let you and your man live. If not we'll kill him then you. Either way we want your supplies!"

Sam knew enough about what would happen to her if they captured her. She had been warned often enough by her brothers! Taking a deep breath she shouted, "LEAVE OR I'LL SHOOT!"

Hearing the snickers from the men she knew that they did not consider her a threat. Closing her eyes in a brief prayer she took aim and fired. The first rider went down, a bullet in between his eyes. Before her adversaries could react Sam shot the second one, this time in the shoulder. The leader dove to the ground, returning fire. Sam hid behind the tree as the bullets ricocheted off the bark. Raising the rifle Sam waited patiently. She knew she had one shot and she had to make it count. Seeing the leader get up to his knees Sam waited. As he began moving toward her she squeezed the trigger. Her aim was true a bullet lodged itself in his forehead, dropping him to the ground dead. Knowing that one of the men was still alive, Sam made her way forward, using the trees as cover. Coming up on him, she saw that he was lying face down in the dirt. Kicking him with her foot she got no response. Knowing that there was a chance that he might be playing possum Sam positioned the tip of the rifle right behind his ear. She saw him flinch.

"Get up", she instructed. Watching the man rise to his knees Sam kept the rifle aimed at his head. "Try anything and your dead, now move", Sam ordered. Watching the man stumble forward Sam reached down and picked up his gun. Sliding it into the waistband of her skirt Sam looped his horse's reins through her hand. Walking back to Diego and Nick, Sam ordered the man to stop.

"Move over there", she ordered. "Sit."

Sitting down the man watched as she moved toward Diego.

"Your man is dead or will be…", he taunted. "Then it will be me and you darlin'….."

A rifle shot was Sam's only answer to his taunt. The man flinched as the bark directly above his head exploded off the tree.

"If he dies so do you," Sam ground out aiming the rifle again. Grabbing some rope, Sam walked over to the man. Taking the pistol out her waistband she shoved it under his chin and hissed, "Make any attempt to get away and I will blow your head off. Understand?"

Eyes wide, sweat dripping off his face at the threat he nodded his understanding. Grabbing his wrist Sam tied his hands tight ignoring his gasps of pain. Walking over to Nick Sam tried to figure out a way to get him off of Diego without hurting him more. Unable to come up with any solution Sam unhooked his boots from the stirrups. Hoping that he would regain consciousness before she pulled him completely off of Diego Sam began to maneuver him off. Hearing a groan from Nick Sam stopped.

"Nick? Nick can you hear me?", Sam asked. An answering groan was the only response. 'Nick I need to get you off Diego can you help?"

Seeing Nick try to swing his leg over the saddlehorn Sam encouraged him, "That's it Nick."

Nick managed to slide off of Diego's back. Clutching at the saddlehorn he gasped out, "Shoulder shot…… hurts….."

Placing his arm over her shoulder and taking most of his weight on her Sam managed to help Nick move a few feet. Leaning him against one of the trees Sam rushed to the packhorse, retrieving the supplies that she knew all trailhands carried. Pulling his shirt open Sam balked at the sight of the wound. The area was torn and bloody. Pulling him forward slowly Sam looked at his back trying to find an exit wound. DAMMIT, she silently curse the bullet is still inside! Leaning Nick back against the tree she noticed his eyes were open.

"Nick the bullet is still in you. I won't be able to get it out we need to get to a doctor", Sam explained.

"Clean it", Nick rasped. "Ranch is bout four hours away, we can make it."

"No Nick", Sam answered, "you can't ride that far. You'll lose to much blood."

"No choice, Sammy-girl…..Clean it, bind it. The riders?", Nick asked.

"Two dead, one injured", Sam informed him. "Nick this is going to hurt. Are you ready?", Sam asked ready to wash the wound. Nodding his head he ground his teeth in response to the pain. Packing the wound with material Sam tied the make shift bandages around Nick's body.

Raising his head he looked at the sky, noting the position of the sun. Taking a deep breath he stood slowly.

"We need to get moving, we need to make it to the ranch before it gets too dark", Nick informed Sam, leaning on her as they walked toward Diego. The smell of blood was strong and Diego shied away from it. Grabbing his reins Sam settled him long enough to get her husband back up on him. Walking over to their prisoner Sam aimed her pistol at him.

"Get on your horse', she ordered. "And don't try anything, or the only place you will be going to is the undertakers."

Watching him mount up, Sam tied his legs and hands to his horse. Grabbing his reins she led him over to her mount. Tying his reins to Lady's saddlehorn, she mounted. Moving closer to her husband Sam asked, "Ready?"

At his nod she took Diego's reins in her hands and began the trip to her new home.

Sam kept up a steady stream of talk, trying to keep Nick conscious on the way to the ranch. As she passed through the gates at the beginning of the ranch Sam turned and told Nick where they were. He raised his head slowly. Sam could see that he was sweaty, pale and trying very hard to remain conscious.

"House…. Five miles…", he rasped, before falling forward on Diego's neck.

Knowing that she needed to get him medical attention as quickly as possible, Sam urged the horses onward. What seemed like hours later, Sam saw the lights of the house in front of her. Kicking the horses into a slow gallop Sam started shouting.

Philip was the first to get to the horses. He grabbed the reins of Diego, bringing him to a stop. Shouting for more help he noticed the small woman jump off the mare and run around to assist Nick. Tossing the reins of Diego to one of the other men, Philip began to help her get Nick off the horse. The front door of the house opened, Heath and Jarrod running out. Moving Philip out of the way Heath grabbed Nick just as he fell off of Diego's back.

"Get him up!", the woman shouted, grabbing his uninjured arm.

"Sam….", Nick moaned.

"Shh Nick, your home but we need to get you inside. Can you stand?", Sam asked. Seeing Nick ready to lose consciousness again Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and shouted, "Nicholas Barkley don't you pass out on me again or I'll wire James…."

"Hate James… all brothers…", Nick ground out.

"That's right Nick you hate them all", Sam said as she, Heath and Jarrod got Nick to his feet.

The two men maneuvered Nick into the house. Getting Nick up the stairs proved to be harder than Jarrod or Heath had anticipated. Nick in his pain struggled against them, fighting them. Sam knew that Nick had no idea what he was doing. Standing on the stairs Sam took Nick's face in her hands, "Nick stop. We need to get you in bed", Sam pleaded.

"Sammy-girl…???", Nick rasped his voice filled with pain.

Taking his face in her hands she stared into his eyes, speaking, "Nick we need to get you in bed…"

"…can't go to bed with ya…promised….won't break…..", Nick mumbled, struggling again.

Making a quick decision, Sam decided to do the only thing that she could, she punched her husband. The right cross that she delivered to Nick was enough to knock him out. Seeing the shocked faces on her husband's family she ordered, "Don't just stand there get him upstairs in bed before he wakes up!"

Following the brothers upstairs, Sam rubbed her knuckles hoping she hadn't broken her hand. Victoria had watched this young lady holler, plead and finally hit her middle son. Victoria was sure that there was more to this than any of them knew about but getting Nick treated was the first priority.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The Doctor finished closing the bullet wound in Nick's shoulder. The loss of blood worried him. He knew that Nick was healthy and strong but with the amount of blood he had lost he was worried about infection. Glancing up at the two women who stood on the other side of the bed he signaled for them to follow him out of the room.

"Victoria, Sam I will be perfectly honest with you. Nick has lost a lot of blood and the chances of infection and fever have increased. If he is going to run a fever it will be sometime tonight. I am going to leave some medicine for him, in case he does start a fever. With luck he will not need it but I prefer to be safe rather than sorry", Doctor Merar said. "As for you young lady, I must commend you on your skills. Cleaning the wound immediately and bandaging it as you did very likely increased Nick's chances of a full recovery. Now here are the instructions for his care and the medicine, I would like someone to sit with him tonight."

"I shall", Sam answered.

"After you clean up and get some sleep Sam", Victoria instructed. Seeing the look on Sam's face Victoria continued, " I will not enjoy having to explain to my son why his wife is in bed with exhaustion. Now go clean up, I already had Silas prepare one of the spare rooms for you. I will wake you in a few hours. No arguments, now go!"

Seeing that it was fruitless to argue with her new Mother-in-law Sam did as Victoria instructed, her shoulders slumped. Watching the young woman leave, Doc Merrar and Victoria shared a smile.

"That is a fine woman that Nick has married, Victoria."

"Yes she is", agreed Victoria.

Taking the Doctor's arm Victoria escorted him downstairs. Knowing that her other children were in the library waiting on a report she entered. Seeing the concern etched on all their faces Victoria repeated what Doctor Merar had said. The relief on their faces was evident. Seeing the questions written on their faces she announced that everything else could wait until tomorrow. Accepting the kisses and goodnights from her two fair children she assured Heath that she would wake him if Nick began to run a fever. Watching them walk up the stairs she turned to Jarrod saying, "I know you have a lot of questions but let's leave them for tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, Mother I do and yes I will", Jarrod answered bending to kiss her cheek. As he walked up the stairs he said, "Wake me if there is any change."

"I will dear, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Victoria turned off all the lamps downstairs and walked upstairs. Opening Nick's door she was not in the least surprised to find Sam sitting on a chair her feet resting on the edge of the bed, asleep. Taking one of the quilts from the quilt stand Victoria covered her. Sam snuggled further into the chair but did not awaken. Taking a seat in one of the other chairs Victoria picked up the book lying on the table. Opening it she began to read and wait.

The moan from the bed alerted both women. Sam sat straight up in the chair dropping the quilt. Bending over Nick she smoothed back the lock of hair that fell over his forehead. Feeling his skin she noticed that he was not running a fever. Looking over at Victoria she whispered, "No fever."

"Sam?..", Nick whispered.

"Shh, Nick you're alright. The Doctor removed the bullet, he said that you will be fine. Here drink this", Sam said, holding the glass as he took small sips. Lying back on the pillows Nick could just make out his mother.

"Mother?…"

"Shh, Nicky go to sleep", Victoria said placing a kiss on his forehead. Nick could no longer fight the effects of the medicine that Sam had given him. Sighing deeply, Nick fell asleep.

"I will leave you with Nick", said Victoria. "We can talk tomorrow. Goodnight Samantha."

"Goodnight Mrs. Barkley", replied Sam.

"Sam, please call me Victoria or if you like Mother", Victoria suggested.

"I would like that, Mother. Thank you", Sam replied, watching the elegant woman leave the room.

Walking to her room Victoria murmured to herself smiling, "Nick, I think you and I are going to have to have a nice long talk."

Sam woke up and immediately knew there was something wrong. That something was the fact that her husband who yesterday had been shot was no longer in bed. In fact, he was no where in the room. Freshening and dressing quickly in one of the gowns that Victoria had leant her, Sam looked down at her bare feet. Even though Nick had arranged for her luggage to be forwarded to the ranch before they had left it still had not arrived. Going barefoot at the moment was her only choice. Mumbling to herself, Sam went off in search of her errant husband.

Walking down the stairs she heard Nick before she saw him. Standing off a bit Sam listened as her husband argued with his two brothers.

"Heath, I am fine! I am not going to spend all day in bed! I've been gone long enough, I need to get back to work", Nick bellowed, his temper not the best today.

"Brother Nick, all I am saying is that it will not hurt you to relax for a few days until the Doc gets back to see how well your healing", Heath said trying to keep his temper.

"Nick, I have to agree with Brother Heath here…", Jarrod started to say.

"Listen Jarrod, I do not, I repeat, do not need to be in bed. I have work to do!", bellowed Nick as he grabbed his hat and turned to leave. Stopping in his tracks he looked into the not so pleased face of his wife.

Not bothering to utter a word Sam walked up to Nick. Reaching out she began unbuttoning his shirt, never taking her eyes off his face. Moving it aside she checked his wound. Satisfied, she buttoned his shirt again and moved aside. The whole family watched in amazed silence as Nick placed his hat and gunbelt on the hall table. Removing his boots Nick walked back upstairs, not uttering a word. Sam walked to the table and retrieved the hat, gunbelt and boots before carrying them upstairs.

Victoria sat at the head of the table, grinning. Heath and Jarrod just stared at the stairs before Heath said in wonder, "Well if that don't beat all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam opened the door to see Nick sitting on the bed, his face pale. Not trusting her voice she simply helped him out of his shirt and pants. Covering him with the quilt she handed him the glass filled with the medicine that the doctor had left. Watching him drink it, she took it the empty glass from him when he finished. Placing the empty glass on the table Sam walked to the window, her arms around her waist.

"Sammy-girl…?", Nick questioned.

Turning around Sam lost her temper.

"Of all the fool-hardy, irresponsible, pig-headed things to do Nicholas Barkley. Did you think I would let you work today after you almost got killed yesterday? Are you that stubborn? When I saw you standing downstairs arguing with your brothers I felt…..Oh I don't know how I felt but I swear Nick Barkley if you ever do anything as stupid as you did this morning I'll…..I'll…. ", Sam hollered unable to finish. Realizing that her husband had fallen asleep, Sam felt what little anger she had left leave. Staring down into her husband's slightly pale face she smoothed his hair off his forehead, kissing it.

"I love you Nicholas Barkley", she whispered, "and that scares me."

Over the next few days Nick was uncharacteristically quiet. He worked in the office, balancing the ranch books, outlining new ventures and reviewing old ones. As with everything else Nick excelled at bookkeeping, even though given a choice between being outside and inside he would choose outside everytime. But he knew that ranching did not just mean taking care of horses and cattle, it meant having a detailed understanding of the local and national economy.

Nick always said that Pappy was the smart one but if any of his family had watched him do the bookkeeping they would be amazed at the speed that he was able to do the computations. School had always been easy for him, too easy in fact. The only reason he got into so much trouble when he was at school was that he became bored quickly. Learning something took him half the time that it took most others and because of that boredom was a norm for him. And a bored Nick was a dangerous Nick.

Placing his pen down Nick glanced over the columns once more, checking them. Satisfied that everything was correct Nick closed the books. Picking them up he placed them back in the safe.

That finished, Nick felt the restlessness begin in the pit of his stomach. He knew the feeling intimately. He needed to be outside, riding. Since Sam, Audra and Mother were in town he decided that a ride was in order. He also knew that if any of the three women caught him there would be hell to pay. But Nick needed to think and he did his best thinking riding. Grabbing his hat, Nick hollered for Diego to be saddled.

Walking into the house the ladies sat their hats and bags on the hall table. The dresses that they had ordered for the upcoming dance would be ready in two weeks. Walking to the library Sam looked for Nick. Not seeing him there she checked his small office. Seeing that he was not there, she walked out to the garden. He was not there. Walking to the kitchen Sam asked Silas if he had seen Nick.

"Miss Sam, I saw Mr. Nick ride out of here bout 30 minutes ago. Not quite sure where he headed, but he had that look about him", answered Silas.

"Thank you Silas", replied Sam.

Nick leaned against the tree deep in thought. Over the course of the last few days Nick had gone over his relationship with his wife. Sam was fiery, spirited, outspoken, temperamental and desirable. Everything he had always wanted in a wife. Now that he had her there was only one thing preventing him from enjoying married life fully. His promise!

He had made it to ease her mind, but now he found himself fighting a losing battle. Just seeing her caused him to react physically. Being in the same room with her took all his self-control. Holding her in his arms caused him to break out in a sweat. And sleeping with her in a soft bed was out of the question! Hell, sleeping with her on the hard ground was out of the question! Thank god that Doc made it clear that he was to sleep alone until the end of the week. Because if Sam had slipped into his bed he could guarantee that wounded shoulder or not he would have claimed her.

Nick remembered her reaction the night before he had been shot. Her moans and sighs haunted his dreams. Hell, they haunted his waking moments! She simply haunted him. Nick knew that he needed to put space between him and Sam, lots of space. The sooner the better too. His temper while never being controlled now flared at the slightest thing. He knew that it was because of his desire for Sam.

Yesterday he had almost taken Heath's head off for a simple mistake. Even Jarrod had stopped speaking to him for fear of triggering his temper. Audra and Mother now simply left the room when he walked in. And the hurt he had seen in Sam's face when he walked away from her yesterday haunted him. He needed to get away. He had been putting off a trip to Turlock for a few months now it seemed to be the perfect time to go. Mounting Diego Nick turned around and headed back to the house.

Deciding against entering the house through the front door Nick walked around to the back and entered the kitchen. Silas watched as Nick walked up the back stairs. Shaking his head at the stubbornness of some men Silas continued preparing dinner.

Entering his room Nick began packing for his trip to Turlock. Slinging his saddlebag over his good shoulder Nick picked up his gun, belt and hat. Walking downstairs he noticed his mother, sister and wife in the living room. Not bothering to say a word Nick dropped his saddlebag on the hall table, placing his gunbelt on he secured it to his leg.

"Nick?", his mother questioned.

"I have business in Turlock. I'll be back in about two weeks", he announced walking out the door.

The three women looked at each other in shock before running to the door. They reached outside just in time to see Nick canter down the drive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks had passed and Nick Barkley was no closer to dealing with the desire for his wife then he had been when he started. Pulling Diego to a halt outside the saloon Nick dismounted and walked inside. Ordering a beer, he leaned his tired frame against the bar. Taking a long gulp of the warm beverage he ordered another.

Seeing the tall, rugged cowboy walk in Maggie sashayed over to stand next to him. Putting her hand on his arm she purred, "Buy me a drink cowboy."

Looking at the hand resting on his arm, then at the face of the woman standing next to him, Nick smiled and ordered, "A drink for the lady."

Accepting the beer, Maggie took a small sip. Watching the cowboy finish his second beer and order a third Maggie whispered, "Maybe we ought to sit down. The way you're drinking those beers it might be a good idea."

Looking at the mug in his hand and then at Maggie he nodded his head and followed her over to a table in the corner. Setting his long frame in the chair he sat his hat on the table. Taking another swallow of his beer Nick continued to think about Sam.

"Something the matter cowboy?", asked Maggie.

"Nick. The name is Nick", he responded.

"Well Nick, pleased to meet you, I'm Maggie", she answered hold her hand out.

Shaking her hand, Nick continued to hold her hand, absently running his thumb over her knuckles. Without looking up at her, he answered, "Yea, you might say something is wrong."

"Ah, wife problems", Maggie observed.

"How did you know?", Nick asked the surprise evident on his face.

"It is part of my job. Being able to tell when a man is having problems at home. Now tell me is she not giving what you need?", Maggie asked, hoping that this man wasn't like all the others.

Most men who came in here with wife problems were the cause of them. They figured that it was their God given right to treat their women as they saw fit. Most had no clue on how to please a woman. Most men walked out of here just as ignorant as they came in but there were a few that left with a better understanding of a woman and her needs. Thanks to Maggie and her girls. Now if Maggie had to put money down she would bet that this here man never had a problem pleasing women. But Maggie knew looks could be deceiving and nine times out of ten usually were. So she waited for him to start talking. And when he did….well you could bout knock her over with a feather when he finished!

After talking at length with Nick and watching him drink beer after beer Maggie knew he was in no shape to ride out. Looking up she signaled Fred to cut him off. He really wasn't drinking the last beer anyway. Looking around the saloon out of habit rather than need Maggie noticed the two cowboys across the room. They had been staring at their table..No they had been staring at Nick since they had walked in 45 minutes ago.

Maggie leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear. Raising his head he looked directly at the two men across the room.

"Dammit", he cursed! "Sorry Maggie", he apologized out of habit.

Placing her hand on his arm she said, "It's ok honey I've heard worse. I see you know those two."

"Yea, you could say that", Nick answered, angrily. "They are two of my wife's brothers, Luke and Clint."

Seeing how hard Nick was gripping the mug of beer Maggie knew that it was just a matter of time before a fight erupted. She also knew that Nick was in no shape to fight. Making her decision, Maggie held her hand out to Nick.

"Nick, why don't you go up to my room and get some sleep", Maggie offered, placing her key in his hand. "You've said you haven't slept much and I can promise you that nobody will bother you."

Looking down at the key in his hand and up at Maggie Nick wondered what she was up to.

"Nick, I promise even I won't bother you. There are other rooms I can use if I need to", she stated.

"So come on let's get you upstairs and in bed before you pass out. Besides", Maggie smiled, "it's not often that I get to do something nice."

Standing unsteadily, Nick offered his arm to Maggie and they walked to the stairs. As they walked by the bar, Maggie sent a silent message to Fred for help in preventing the other two from following. Fred nodded and sent Maggie the help she needed. Helping Nick up the stairs Maggie smiled as Will and Clem prevented the two cowboys from following. Reaching the landing, Nick put his arm around Maggie's shoulders for support, his legs feeling like lead. Putting her arm around him Maggie helped him to her room.

Unlocking and opening her room Maggie managed to get Nick inside and sitting on the bed. Reaching down she unbuckled his gunbelt and lay it on the table. Kneeling down she unbuckled his spurs and pulled his boots off, lifting his feet up she placed them on the bed. Looking up at his face she noticed that he was half-asleep. Throwing the cover over him she turned it down so that it rested about mid-chest. Unable to resist the impulse she leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Nick", Maggie whispered.

"Hmm…night ", Nick answered his voice thick with exhaustion, sleep overtaking him.

Blowing the lamp out Maggie left the room and the handsome cowboy.

Walking back downstairs Maggie noticed the two cowboys were still here and not looking in the least happy. Sauntering over to their table Maggie sat down, saying, "Gentlemen we need to talk."

Clint looked as if he would argue but the look on Maggie's face caused the words to die on his lips. As Maggie spoke the cowboys sank further into their chairs their discomfort evident on their faces. Finishing Maggie stood and with a final look of disgust on her face she left the two sullen cowboys to mull over her words.

Raising his haunted eyes to his brother, Clint saw his pain mirrored there. Pushing his chair back, he joined his brother walking out of the saloon. Neither man mounted his horse instead they took their reins and walked them out of town.

Sam looked down at the gown lying on her bed. After Nick rode out two weeks ago, Sam had moved all of her things into his room. Before that because of his wound she had been sleeping in one of the guestrooms. Now she had made his room into theirs. She slept in their bed, looked into their mirror and sat in their chairs by the fire. The only thing missing in their room was her husband.

Sam was still not sure what possessed her to tell Victoria about the promise that Nick had made her. But after telling her new mother-in-law about it, all Victoria did was smile and then set about coming up with a plan to seduce Nick. She still could not believe that Victoria calmly outlined a plan that would make most women blush.

Surprisingly, Victoria was well aware of her sons' conquests with both the local ladies of the evening and the "good" ladies of the area. When her sons had started to frequent the local saloons Victoria had made it a point to talk with Cora. Cora though no longer practicing her trade had met with Victoria and between the two ladies they had agreed upon certain ground rules. In all the years that had followed the two ladies had never had to worry about their agreement. Victoria and Sam had gone to Cora's home to talk with her and get her input concerning Nick. Between Cora and Victoria, Sam knew not only what to expect but Cora also imparted some knowledge that she assured Sam would keep Nick from straying.

As Cora walked out with Victoria she remarked, "She is lovely Victoria. Just what Nick needs."

"I think so too Cora. Now if we can just get that son of mine home then we can sit back and let nature take it's course", Victoria replied.

"Nature and a devious mama", Cora laughed.

"Devious, Cora? No… not devious, just realistic. Is there anything you need?", Victoria asked, giving Cora a quick hug.

"Ask me that when those peaches of yours come into season", Cora responded. "Take care Victoria and tell Nick congratulations."

"I will Cora. I will." Climbing up into the buggy Victoria and Sam waved goodbye.

Driving home Sam thought of the conversation that she and Cora had. Looking over at Sam Victoria noticed the questions on her face.

"When Tom and I began our trip west we met a lot of people on the trail", Victoria began. "Many of them settled in areas on the way to California and others didn't settle until they reached California. I was only 17 when we married. I had grown up on a farm so I knew or I thought I knew what to expect on my wedding night. I remember some of the women telling me that it was my duty. Some said that I had to suffer through it. Not one of those women told me about the pleasure and enjoyment of lying in the arms of the man you love. Because of what I had been told I did not enjoy my wedding night. Nor many of the nights following. It wasn't Tom's fault, he was patient and understanding."

Sam waited for Victoria to finish.

"The months that followed were stressful and strained. Tom loved me and I loved him but I could not bring myself to enjoy our loving. Enjoying our lovemaking went against everything I had been taught about how a good woman behaved. I think that we would have continued like that if it hadn't been for Evelyn. Evelyn, her husband and her two children joined the wagon train in Ohio. They decided that they wanted to start a new life in California. Rod, Evelyn's husband was huge. He stood 6'5, had auburn hair and a voice so loud that compared to him Nick whispers. For such a large man he moved very quietly. They had been married for fifteen years but acted like newlyweds. They touched, kissed and enjoyed each other's company. Evelyn noticed the strain between Tom and I and decided to help. She convinced Tom to let her oldest drive our wagon while I rode with her. It was during those long hours of riding that I learned that what happens between a man and woman who love each other is special. She told me that if God had not meant for women to enjoy the pleasure that their husbands gave them then he would not have made us as we were. She answered all my questions, telling me that nothing that happens between two people in love is ever wrong. The first time I enjoyed Tom's loving was an experience I will never forget. Thanks to Evelyn, I enjoyed many years of happiness with Tom", Victoria finished.

"Thank you", Sam said.

"You're welcome. But don't thank me yet, we still have to get that son of mine home", Victoria smiled.

"And keep him home", Sam added.

Squeezing her hand Victoria grinned devilishly and replied, "Somehow I don't think keeping him home will be a problem."

Laughing, Sam thought- no husband keeping you home will not be a problem!

Nick allowed Diego to find his way along the well-worn path. Nick's thoughts were on the conversation that he and Maggie had this morning over a hearty breakfast. Maggie made some valid points concerning Sam and him. Not the least of which that he may have made a promise but Sam did not. How did he know that Sam would not welcome his attentions? As Maggie pointed out Sam seemed to enjoy his attentions earlier what made him think that she would not be as receptive now. Listening to Maggie Nick realized that he had been an idiot. If he had talked to his wife rather than trying to decide what was best for her he might have found himself not facing this problem. Kissing Maggie on the cheek, promising her to come back for a visit Nick retrieved Diego from the livery stable and set off for home.

Reaching the outskirts of Stockton late in the evening, Nick knew that he would have to stop and bed down for the night. It was too dark to continue. He had about four hours or more before he reached home. Setting camp Nick fell asleep, his dreams filled with his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dismounting from Lady, Sam walked along the north ridge. She had been coming up here since Nick had left two weeks ago. The view was wonderful, so peaceful, and serene. Letting Lady graze Sam sat down against the tree and thought about the plan she had come up with. She was nervous about it. As with other times in her life when Sam became nervous about something she distanced herself from the emotions and looked at her decision logically.

She knew Nick was attracted to her. His reactions to her were proof enough. His breathing, the way his eyes darkened, the sweat that formed on his upper lip. All of those told her that he was not indifferent to her. She knew the mechanics of sex. You can't be raised on a ranch without being exposed to the breeding of bulls, cows, stallions and mares, nor talk to a former Madam without learning a few things. Taking a deep breath and standing, Sam wiped the leaves and grass off the back of her riding skirt. Retrieving Lady, she mounted, smiling, she headed back to the house.

Arriving back to the house and walking Lady into the barn, Sam noticed Diego in his stall. Butterflies started in her stomach at the thought of her husband home. She knew that lunch would be soon, so if Nick were anywhere he would be in their room cleaning up. Removing all of Lady's tack, Sam brushed her down, nervous at the prospect of seeing Nick. The repetitive motion of the brush on Lady's coat calmed the butterflies in Sam's stomach. Placing the brush down she smiled at Ciego as he finished tending to Lady.

Walking into the house Sam did not hear or see Nick. Victoria was sitting in the living room. The look she sent Sam told Sam all she needed to know. Smiling at Victoria, Sam climbed the stairs ready to greet her husband.

Victoria watched as Sam went upstairs to greet Nick. Smiling, she wondered if she should prepare a tray for later. Remembering the glint in Sam's eye Victoria chuckled to herself, 'No a tray would not be needed.'

Opening the door to their room Sam stood and marveled at the site of her husband. His broad shoulders slim waist, long legs combined with almost black hair, large hands and hazel eyes caused her breath to catch.

Walking up to him, she slid her hands up the broad expanse of his back, trailing her fingers across his shoulders until she stood in front of him. Standing on her tiptoes she brushed her lips across his, once, twice before pulling away. Tilting her head to the side Sam waited. Gathering her into his embrace, Sam's arms between them, Nick kissed her until they both were breathless. Trailing kisses from her lips to her ear Nick continued on his journey to her neck. Enjoying the sensations that Nick's lips incurred Sam decided to do a bit of exploring herself.

Shifting her hands just a bit Sam trailed her fingers over the front of his jeans. Smiling at his sharp intake of breath Sam flipped open his belt buckle, letting gravity pull the ends apart. Reaching for the buttons of his jeans she opened each one slowly. She could feel his hardness under her hand. Running her fingers over him, she molded him with her hand. His response was immediate and vocal.

"Oh Gawd", he moaned, locking his knees to prevent him from falling, his arms dropping to his side.

With a hint of a smile she rubbed him a bit harder through his jeans feeling his breath hitch at the obvious sensations that her touch created. Slipping her hand into the space created by his open jeans she felt the silky hardness of him. Running her thumb over the head of his penis she smiled at the fluid she felt. Taking her hand out she brought her thumb to her lips and tasted him, her eyes never leaving his. She saw how his eyes darkened until they were almost black.

Moving away before he had a chance to recover Sam walked to the door saying, "You don't want to be late for lunch, now do you?"

Closing the door behind her and making her way down the hall, Sam grinned at the bellow that came from her husband.

Lunch was an interesting affair. Sitting next to Sam, Nick found he was unable to taste the food he was eating much less follow the conversation that was going on about him. All thanks to his wife! While Sam calmly ate her lunch with one hand her other hand was boldly tracing patterns over his thigh. When she tired of tracing she shifted a bit and he felt her hand squeeze his thigh, her fingers just caressing the bulge in his jeans. He almost swallowed his tongue when he felt the tip of her finger glide directly over him. She continued this teasing throughout the whole meal. Nick never knew when she was going to touch him. By the time lunch was finished Nick could feel himself throbbing, begging for release.

Victoria had watched her middle son remain still throughout the whole meal. Having a good idea of what Sam was subjecting her son to, Victoria calmly announced that she, Sam and Audra would be going to town after lunch! Seeing the look of disbelief cross her son's face Victoria schooled her face to remain impassive. Before rising Victoria reminded the men that the dance was this evening. She also reminded them that the ladies would be getting dressed at the hotel rather than traveling all the way back from town. Taking pity on her son Victoria motioned for the men to remain seated as the ladies left.

Turning to kiss Nick goodbye Sam whispered, "I will see you this evening."

Waiting until the ladies had left Jarrod turned to Nick and asked, "Are you alright little brother?"

Not getting an answer from him, Jarrod asked a bit louder, "Nick are you alright?"

"What?", Nick answered clearly confused. "Yea, I'm alright. Umm Jarrod….", Nick asked.

"Yes?"

"Nothing…nothing", answered Nick sipping his coffee, watching Jarrod retreat to the library.

"Well, I am going to get some work finished", Heath announced. "Coming Nick? You know this is a working ranch", teased Heath, using his big brother's favorite saying.

"Umm…yea …I'll meet ya outside", answered Nick.

Nodding his head, Heath grabbed his hat, another roll and walked out.

"As soon as I can stand without embarrassing myself", Nick muttered. "What are you playing at Samantha Barkley?", Nick wondered, waiting for his problem to go away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

His shirt off, Nick felt the afternoon sun on his shoulders as he tied the last of the wire to the fence post. Wiping the sweat from his brow with his kerchief, he stuffed it into his back pocket. Packing up the tools Nick walked them back to the wagon, placing them in the small toolbox under the seat. Grabbing the canteen of water Nick took a long drink before pouring some over his head. Running his hands through his wet hair he picked up his shirt hanging from the side of the wagon and put it back on. The lingering tenderness in his shoulder had him rotate his arm in an attempt to relieve it.

"Shoulder still bothering ya?", asked Heath placing his tools back in the wagon and putting his shirt back on.

"Yea just a bit", Nick replied. "Heath?"

"Hmm.."

"Umm..nothin'….nothin", Nick replied, not sure of what he was asking.

Looking over at Nick as he placed what was left of the rolls of wire back into the wagon Heath had a pretty good idea of what Nick was going to ask. Smiling to himself Heath wondered how Nick was going to react when he saw Sam tonight. Pulling the tarp down over the back of the wagon Heath secured it to the frame. Climbing up onto the seat Heath asked, "Ready?"

"Yea", answered Nick, climbing on the back of Diego.

Riding alongside the wagon Nick's thoughts wondered. Shifting in his saddle his body reacted to the images his mind played for him. Seeing Sam for the first time. Holding her, loving her. He could still hear her sighs and moans. Feel her hands on him, caressing him. Shifting again Nick willed his body to relax. Realizing that Heath was talking Nick grunted a reply.

Heath tried to hide the smile that threatened to explode. He knew that Nick would not appreciate being laughed at, not right now. Boy howdy- he thought- Sam's got him tied up but good, tonight sure is gonna be fun to watch! Heath had caught the end of the conversation Sam, Mother and Audra had the day before. From what he had heard he knew that Sam and Nick had not consummated their marriage, much to Sam's displeasure. Knowing Nick as well as he did, he knew his brother had a good reason not too. But now it seemed that the three Barkley women had decided that whatever the reason by tonight it would no longer matter. When he heard what little details he had he was sure that his jaw had dropped to the floor. He had felt his face heating up at the turn the conversation had taken! It had taken him a few hours to reconcile the ladies he knew with the conversation that he had heard. Sliding a glance at Nick Heath wondered if he should warn him? Shaking his head slightly Heath decided not to warn his unsuspecting brother. Boy howdy, this was gonna be good!

**Chapter 12**

Fixing his tie once more Nick slipped his jacket on. Fixing the cuffs, Nick pulled his vest down. Taking one last look into the mirror, he grabbed his hat, and walked downstairs to his waiting brothers.

"Well gentlemen, shall we go? The ladies are waiting", said Jarrod.

"Ladies are right", answered Heath. "With Nick here already taken that leaves more for me."

"And also me dear boy", chuckled Jarrod, as he followed his brothers out the door and into the buggy.

Taking the back seat Nick absently listened to the teasing between his older and younger brother, his mind on his wife. The look that passed between Jarrod and Heath spoke volumes. Grinning at each other they continued their teasing all the way to town leaving their dear brother to his thoughts.

Entering the glittering hall, Nick looked around for Sam. Not seeing her nor his mother or for that matter Audra, he followed his brothers down the steps. Crossing the dance floor Nick greeted friends, acquaintances and business partners accepting congratulations on his marriage. A few times he stopped to agree to a meeting with one or more of his fellow ranchers. Arriving at where his brothers stood, Nick accepted a glass of champagne from Jarrod.

Taking a sip he asked, "Has Sam, Mother or Audra arrived yet?"

"No, not that I have seen Brother Nick", answered Jarrod, his eyes following the many beautiful ladies dancing. Raising his glass to his lips he stopped mid-way the visions before him arresting all movement.

"I think our ladies have arrived", Jarrod spoke softly.

Turning around Nick stood completely still, his eyes resting upon the lovely vision of his wife. Dressed in a dark green gown, his medallion around her neck Sam flanked by Mother and Audra, brought all conversation to a halt as they descended the stairs. Walking across the floor, Jarrod and Heath trailing behind him Nick greeted the ladies. Greeting both his mother and Audra with a kiss on their cheeks he stepped in front of his wife. Raising her hand to his lips he kissed it, saying, "Samantha, you are beautiful."

Smiling, Sam slipped her hand into the crook of Nick's arm walking with him across the dance floor. As they got half way across the band struck up a waltz. Stopping, Nick turned, taking Sam in his arms he waltzed his wife around the floor. The feel of Nick's arms around her was heavenly. As they waltzed she moved her hand over his shoulder, caressing him softly. Looking up into her husband's face she whispered, "I missed you Nick. I missed your arms around me. I missed the way your hands feel. I missed how your lips feel on me."

The images that her words brought to mind tore a soft moan from Nick. Trying to maintain a grip on his rapidly vanishing control Nick ground out, "What are you playing at Sam?"

Cocking her head to the side Sam smiled and answered, "Playing Nick? I'm not playing at anything."

Before Nick could form a reply Jarrod appeared at his elbow, "Now Nick let's not monopolize this lovely lady." So saying Jarrod swept Sam into his arms waltzing her away from her husband.

As the night wore on Nick found his control harder and harder to maintain. Whenever he danced with Sam and it seemed they only danced the waltzes, her whispered words flowed over him. She described how he made her feel what she wanted to do with him. She described in detail how his hands would feel on her. The longing that she had to lay in his arms, to feel his lips travel over her skin, to feel him make love to her. Her words filled his ears until all he could hear were her whispered promises. His hands itched to travel the path her words described. He arousal had not abated since that first dance instead it slowly simmered. Hearing the strains of the waltz begin he knew that his wife would once again be in his arms. Placing his champagne glass down he waited for her to appear before him.

As the music flowed he looked around for Sam. He had not had to seek her out once this evening. Instead she appeared before him as if by magic. But now as the waltz played he saw that Sam was nowhere to be seen. Straightening to his full height his eyes searched the room. She was nowhere! His body began to protest his standing still while the music of promises played. His hands itched, and his arms tingled in answer to the music. The conditioning his body had been put through demanded that he find the woman that would placate this need his body felt. Seeing his mother approach he willed himself to maintain control, control that was rapidly vanishing as the music continued. His took a number of deep breaths, trying to maintain control but his body demanded that he find his woman. He needed her in his arms, he needed to hear her words flow over him. He needed his wife!

Feeling a piece of paper slip into his hand he looked down at it trying to determine why his mother had placed it there. Opening it up he read it. The words flowed over him as if Sam were standing in front of him whispering them. Absently kissing his mother's cheek he strode through the throng of dancers, exiting the hall into the cool night air. Turning down the street his body demanding that he run, he forced himself to walk the few blocks to the hotel. Entering the lobby he walked up the stairs, and down the hall to the last door on the right, to room 12. Opening the door he stepped into the room. The bed was turned down the light from the lamps low casting shadows over the room. Closing the door he locked it. Turning to the room once more he stepped further into the shadows.

"Stop", he heard a soft voice whisper. The same voice that had woven a web of desire around him all evening. Turning to face the voice he stared at the vision before him.

No longer dressed in a gown of deep green Sam stood before him in a gown of transparent silk. The soft light from the lamp outlined her body. Nick's eyes traveled over her taking in her legs, her flare of her hips, the indention of her stomach, the curve of her breasts against the thin material. He could just make out the tautness of her nipples against the fabric. Nick swallowed. His hands itched to reach out and grab her. To pull her into his arms to feel her against his body. He clenched his fists willing himself to maintain control. He knew she was a virgin, for all her whispered words and promises he knew this. He would not take her like a saloon girl, although he had never felt this out of control with a woman before in his life. As she moved toward him he groaned out, "No."

Hearing the no Sam stopped, taking in her husband's clenched jaw, his clenched fists and his tight breathing Sam whispered, "Yes."

Moving closer to him, Sam whispered," I want you Nicholas Barkley. I want you."

Taking a step back Nick felt the bed against the back of his knees. "Sam please", he begged. The irony of the situation was apparent to Nick. Here he was a man afraid of nothing, nobody. A man who could and had faced death many times without begging, and here he stood begging a slip of a woman not to come closer.

"Please what Nick? Please don't want you? Please don't need you? Nick I'm afraid that it is too late. I not only want you, I need you! I need to feel you. I need you hands on me. Your lips on me. I need to feel that part of you that I felt earlier today in me", Sam whispered her hands resting on his chest.

Feeling the shudder pass through him Sam smiled.

"God forgive me I need you too Sam", Nick ground out his arms pulling her closer, his lips tasting her. Any doubts that Sam had flew out the window at Nick's kiss. His hot, open, carnal kiss drove all doubts from her mind. Tonight she would be his!

Nick plundered her mouth, his tongue tracing the contours of her warm cavern. He nipped at her lips before sucking the hurt away. His hands trailed over the soft silk, molding her to him. Leaving her mouth he trailed kisses over her cheek to her ear. His hot breath causing goosebumps to form on her body. His tongue followed the swirls of her ear. And when he took her lobe in his teeth she forgot to breathe. He traveled down her neck nipping, kissing and sucking until he reached her collarbone. As his lips traveled over that small bone and dipped into the indention, Nick's hand caressed the underside of her breast. His thumb caressing her already swollen nipple, causing sharp sensations to travel through Sam. Bending his head Nick trailed his mouth over the soft silk stopping only to draw her pebbled nipple into his mouth.

A soft groan tore from Sam and liquid fire pooled in the lower recesses of her belly. Pulling away from her Nick tore his jacket and vest off. Pulling at his tie he unbuttoned his shirt pulling it over his head. Reaching out to him Sam ran her hands over his smooth chest. Her fingers stopping to flick across his nipples. Hearing in sharp intake of breath, Sam lowered her lips to his chest trailing her tongue across the wide expanse of it. Reaching his nipple Sam imitated the exact actions that he had done to her. A deep groan brought a smile to her face as her lips and tongue tasted him. Running his hands through her soft hair Nick pulled her lips back to his, plundering her mouth once more.

Sam's hands drifted to the front of Nick's pants. Unbuttoning them she traced his hard arousal, molding him with her hand. A strangled groan tore from Nick before he pulled her hands away.

"Keep doing that and this will end before it begins", chuckled Nick dryly.

Sitting on the bed, Nick pulled Sam into his arms. Shifting his weight he lay her on the bed gently, his body coming to rest on top of hers. Tasting her lips again Nick's hands roamed over her body.

The heat from him added fuel to the fire already burning deep within Sam. Pulling her gown up Nick ran his hands over her calves up to her thighs. Shifting slightly Nick's hands pulled her gown higher his hands caressing every inch of exposed skin. The sensations from his rough hands fueled Sam's growing need! Pulling her gown over her head Nick tossed it onto the floor. Looking down at his wife his hot gaze traveled over her nude body. Bending his head he took her taut nipple in his mouth, his lips tugging at it. Sam arched into him the sensations leaving her breathless. Nick's hand trailed over her stomach coming to rest at the top of her mound. Scratching lightly Nick's fingers moved through her soft curls. Reaching the center of her Nick traced her outer lips gently. Feeling her acquiesce, he slid his fingers into her moistness. Following the contour of her lips he caressed her gently moving in slow circles toward her center. Her soft moans fired his blood and he fought to maintain the slow caress of her. Feeling her hips rotate in time with his hand he slid his forefinger up and over her taut nubbin. Her response was instantaneous! Arching into his hand she followed his finger as it caressed that bundle of nerves. Just when she was sure that she could take no more he slipped his middle finger into her passage and for the second time in her life Sam exploded!

Caressing her softly Nick watched Sam recover. Nick thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as her in her passion. When her breathing finally returned to normal she smiled, cocking an eyebrow and reached for his pants. Grabbing her hand Nick whispered, "Sam we don't have to do this, I can wait."

"But I can't", Sam replied, unbuttoning his pants. "Now get them off husband and come here", ordered Sam.

Sensing her need Nick grinned and answered, "Yes' mam."

Standing, Nick toed his dress boots off and pulled his pants and underwear down, removing his socks at the same time. Moving to kneel on the bed Nick was unprepared for the feel on Sam's hand on him. As she caressed his erection, pulling his foreskin back from the head he gritted his teeth to maintain some control. Her thumb rubbed the head of his penis spreading the fluid that he was now leaking all over him.

Remembering the sight of Sam tasting him Nick began to pray that she would not repeat that action. If she did he would not be able to control himself. Watching her face as she explored him Nick was pleased that had not repeated that action. Of course feeling her breath on him he realized too late what her intentions were. Sam had been wondering about one thing ever since her conversation with Cora. The act that Cora had described intrigued her, according to Cora it guaranteed that a man would never stray. Deciding to see if Nick enjoyed it Sam slid her lips over the head of his silky erection.

Nick's reaction was immediate and extremely empowering to Sam. A deep groan ripped from his throat as he tried to decide if he wanted to push her away or pull her closer. Enjoying the feel of his silky texture Sam swirled her tongue over the length of him. Turning her head so she could see her husband's face, Sam smiled at the sight of his head thrown back, the muscles of his neck tight and his ragged breathing. All that power was hers to control, she thought.

Something deep and primitive stirred inside of Sam, taking over. Using her mouth, tongue and hands she pushed Nick to his limit. Knowing that if she didn't stop he would explode Nick pushed Sam away from him. Taking deep breaths Nick attempted to regain control. Opening his eyes he looked at the flushed face and body of his wife. Her ragged breathing pushing her breasts out. Her eyes smoldered with a look of unbridled lust. Opening her arms she beckoned him to her.

Lying on her he grabbed her face in his hands and ravished her mouth. His control gone, his need replacing it completely. Sliding in between her thighs he felt her moisture at his tip. Feeling her rotate her hips against his engorged manhood he could no longer wait to enter her. He had planned on taking her slow, to ease her pain but his need fueled by hers was too great and instead he slid into her in one smooth thrust, breaking through her maidenhead and swallowing her cry. The tight feel of her around him drove all thoughts of waiting from his mind. Retreating he entered her again, driving himself deeper into her liquid fire. Again and again he drove into her, feeling her muscles squeeze his length. Faster and faster he went until he knew there was no stopping. Reaching between their bodies, Nick found her nubbin caressing it. For the second time that night Sam felt herself on the brink of an abyss but this time she was not alone. As she fell into the dark chasm Nick followed her shouting his release.

Collapsing, Nick continued thrusting slowly into Sam feeling the aftereffects of her orgasm. Finally able to move, Nick roll onto his back pulling Sam into his arms. Reaching down Sam pulled the sheet over them and husband and wife fell asleep.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

Sam knew there was something the matter the moment she opened her eyes. Raising her head she looked into the twinkling blue eyes of her brother- in-law Jarrod. Frowning at him she turned her head to see the laughing blue eyes of her other brother-in-law Heath. Mustering as much dignity as she could, considering she was nude and in bed with her husband she shifted the covers a little higher and shook Nick awake.

Nuzzling her neck Nick murmured good morning, trailing his lips across her neck.

"We have company", Sam said the irritation in her voice evident. Turning his head Nick stared into two sets of laughing blue eyes.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?", Nick growled.

"Now brother Nick we only came to assure ourselves of your well-being", Jarrod answered, grinning.

"Out", Sam ordered.

"But sister dear…", Heath began, the laughter in his voice evident.

"Out", Sam shouted!

"Now Sam, Mother asked us to insure that…" Jarrod tried to explain, opening the door.

Sam grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and threw it at his head.

"Out before your mother finds herself short two sons", growled Sam, her temper rising. Looking at Nick she saw the grin on his face. Pushing him down she leaned over him demanding, "And what is so funny? I swear that when we get back to the ranch I am going to kill those two!"

Laughing Nick hugged her replying, "Now Sam if I can't harm your brothers you can't harm mine."

Kissing her, Nick murmured, "Besides, their time will come and I always get even."

Looking at her husband Sam laughed. Oh yes-Sam thought, revenge will be sweet!

Plans of revenge though were postponed as the two occupants of room 12 found other things to occupy their time.

**The End**


End file.
